never let you go MIn
by astia morichan
Summary: Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang sebenarnya menyukai Lee Sungmin. Tapi Ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Akhirnya untuk menutupi perasaannya, Kyu memilih menjauhi Sungmin. Tapi melihat sungmin dengan namja lain membuat Kyu cemburu. Akankah Kyu mempertahankan Ego nya? Atau tetap membuat Sungmin di sisinya? Cekidot... sequel be strong for you kyu. review please...


Title : Never Let You Go Sungmin  
Author : Astia Kishimoto  
Rate : T  
Type: one shoot  
Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe)  
Desclameir: Sungmin Milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin.  
Summary: Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang sebenarnya menyukai Lee Sungmin. Tapi Ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Akhirnya untuk menutupi perasaannya, Kyu memilih menjauhi Sungmin. Tapi melihat sungmin dengan namja lain membuat Kyu cemburu. Akankah Kyu mempertahankan Ego nya? Atau tetap membuat Sungmin di sisinya? Cekidot...

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Choi Siwon

Pair : Always Kyumin

WARNING: OOC, TYPO, ABAL, YAOI. BOY X BOY.

FOR KYUMIN ANNIVERSARY. I MADE FANFICTION AGAIN. HOPE YOU LIKE IT..

.  
.

_"Berjanji lah, Kau akan selalu di sisi ku Kyu" Namja manis yang berumur lebih tua dari Namja tampan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu, tiba~tiba mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Nde, Lee Sungmin. Aku akan selalu di samping mu" Ucap Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun sambil mempertemukan mata obsidan miliknya, dengan mata foxy milik Hyung nya itu Lee Sungmin. "Kyunniiee~ panggil aku Hyung. Karna aku lebih tua dari mu" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, yang membuat namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sedikit terkekeh.  
"adwae. Kau akan selalu menjadi Minnie~ku selamanya Ming" Kyu tersenyum jail, ketika melihat Sungmin yang masih mempoutkan bibir 'M' nya itu .  
"Kau dongsaeng, kurang ajar Kyu"_

"tapi setidaknya aku akan selalu menjaga mu kapan pun. Selamanya Min"  


Senyuman mengembang di wajah seorang Lee Sungmin. Mengingat semua kejadian dulu nya bersama dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Yang terkadang, bila berada di dekatnya selalu membuatnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Cho_ Kyu_Hyun" Gumam Sungmin yang masih tersenyum, sambil mengingat beberapa memorinya bersama Namja itu. Yang mungkin, Sekarang namja bernama Kyuhyun itu akan melupakan janjinya. Mungkin? Itu hanya pikiran dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

*TOKK*TOOKKK*

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk dari luar. Yang membuat orang yang ada di dalam kamar membuyarkan semua lamunannya tadi. "Sungmin~ah,, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu mu di luar" ujar seorang wanita, yang masih mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Ne~ eomma. Aku akan segera bergegas" Sungmin mengambil tas nya. Dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Untuk pergi ke Paran High School. Bersama dengan namja yang tadi Ia pikirkan. Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera sampai ke sekolahnya. Hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu datang ke sekolah bersama Hyung nya itu.

"Kyu,," Panggil Sungmin, yang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya.

"Hn"

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi main ke Seoul Disneyland?" Ajak sungmin dengan puppy eyes nya. Berharap Kyuhyun bisa ikut.

"Mian, Min. Aku ada janji sebelumnya dengan temanku."

"siapa? Yeoja?"

"Hn. Yeoja" Kata~kata Kyuhyun yang terakhir itu seperti pedang yang langsung tertancap Di hati Sungmin. Ketika Ia mendengarnya.

Entah mengapa Sungmin bisa merasakan hal itu. Yang jelas, Sungmin merasa tidak terima dengan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin Kyuhyun lupa dengan janjinya itu.

"ah,, baiklah. Aku mengerti Kyu. Oh~ya. Sepertinya aku harus duluan ke kelas" Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Dan segera berlari. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung. Sampai Sungmin tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Min. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh ku ini terhadap mu Min" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju kelasnya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki nya untuk segera memasuk ruang kelas nya. Tanpa melihat ke arah depan, Sungmin terus berjalan. Yang Ia inginkah hanyalah secepatnya sampai di ruang kelas.

Sementara Namja yang berperwakan tinggi, berjalan beralawan. Dengan membawa setumpukan buku, yang membuatnya susah untuk melihat ke depan.

*BUKKK*

Mereka terjatuh, bersamaan dengan Buku yang namja tinggi itu bawa.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja" ujar namja itu yang berhasil mengadahkan wajahnya, untuk melihat namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"gwanchana yo- Siwon ~nie" Ujar sungmin yang langsung berjongkok, dan membantu Siwon membawa setumpukan buku itu.

"Tak usah Min, aku bisa bawa buku ini sendiri"

"gwaenchan, Siwon~ah, aku juga tadi salah karna tidak melihat jalan yang ada di depanku" Sungmin merapikan buku milik Siwon, dan membawa separuh buku milik Siwon. Karna Sungmin berpikir, bahwa 'Tidak mungkin ada yang membawa buku sebanyak ini sendirian' Itu lah pikiran Sungmin.

"Buku nya mau di bawa ke mana Siwon. Biar ku bantu" ujar Sungmin yang sudah berdiri. Sementar Siwon, masih merapikan bukunya. Dan berdiri, untuk mensejajarkan bahunya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku di suruh bawa ini ke Pepustakan"

"baiklah, Ikou. Kita bawa ini bersama~sama" ucap Sungmin tersenyum tulus, dan mereka berjalan bersama. Di penuhi dengan canda. Tanpa menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Sungmin, waeyo? Kenapa bersama nya?" gumam namja yang bersembunyi di balik tembok, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Sungmin.

"Mungkin Ini terbaik untuk kita"

.

.

Jam pelajaran telah usai.. Sungmin melangkahkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Dan menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kyunnie, kemana? Biasanya dia selalu lebih dulu menunggu ku di sini" gumam Sungmin, yang masih mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Tepat ketika Sungmin Menoleh ke kanan. Ia menemukan sosok yang di carinya. Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin sekali tersenyum, dan berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Karna kini di samping Cho Kyuhyun, ada seorang yeoja yang menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak risih dengan itu. Kyuhyun dan yeoja yang bergelantungan di lengan Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Sampai jarak Sungmin benar~benar dekat.

"Sungmin Hyung, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu. Aku harus mengantar Sora pulang. Dia ye_yeoja chinguku sekarang"

*JDEEERRR*

Bagaikan tersambar petir, ketika Kyuhyun mengatakn itu padanya. Sungmin hanya tertawa hambar. Menahan, supaya air matanya tidak meluncur, dari ekor matanya.

"Nde, gwaenchana Kyu. Aku bisa pulang dengan_ de_dengan" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok namja yang Ia kenal.  
"ah, itu dia. Siwonnie" teriak Sungmin. Yang membuat Siwon menoleh padanya. Padahal Siwon masih membawa tumpukan buku yang banyak. Tapi Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"waeyo Min? kenapa memangilku?" tanya Siwon yang masih mememegang setumpukan buku di tangannya itu.

"Aniyo,, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu pulang bersama"

"baiklah, tapi aku harus ke perpustakaan Min"

"nde, Kyu. Aku juga duluan.. Semoga kau senang dengan pacar mu. Annyeong" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan menghampiri Siwon untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Shiiittt,, kenapa aku terasa sakit melihat Sungmin bersamanya?" gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati dan menggandeng yeoja chingu nya itu untuk pulang.

.

.

Sesampai di perpustakaan, Siwon dan Sungmin duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Merenggangkan tubuh mereka. Karna, telah membawa beban berat tadi.

"Gomawo Min, Kau mau membantuku" Siwon tersenyum tulus ke arah Sungmin. Menatap mata foxy itu, seakaan terhipnotis ke dalamnya.

"ne~ gwaenchanan Siwon~ah. Ikou Kita pulang" Sungmin berdiri, di ikuti oleh Siwon. Dan mulai beranjak dari perpustakaan. Untuk pulang.

.

.  
Tanpa Siwon dan Sungmin sadari, ternyata mereka telah sampai di kediaman .

"Siwon, gomawo. Karna mau mengantar ku" Sungmin membuka gembok, gerbang rumahnya.  
"ne, cheonmaneyo Minnie.. Baiklah aku pulang. Annyeong"

"tak ingin masuk dulu ke rumahku?" tawar Sungmin, yang sudah berhasil membuka pintu gerbangnya.

"Tak usah, aku pulang saja. Bye, Min" Siwon melambaikan tangannya. Dan mulai menjauh dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang ketika Ia akan memasuki rumahnya. Tapi tiba~tiba ada tangannya yang menarik lengannya. Yang membuat namja aegyo itu kaget.

"Kyaaa, Kyunniee. Kau mengangetkan ku" Teriak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menarik paksa lengannya.

"Min, ada yang mau ku bicarakan dengan mu" Ujar Kyuhyun, yang terlihat serius. Mata obsidannya menatap tajam foxy milik Sungmin.

"Hn_ Apa itu Kyu katakan saja?" Jawab sungmin datar. Dia seperti akan mendapat firasat buruk kali ini.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dengan cepat kilat, akhirnya Ia sampai ke kamarnya. Mengunci pintu kamarnya, dengan rapat.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya, di atas king size nya. Membalikan tubuhnya, memeluk guling yang selalu menemaninya. Yah, menangis. Namja aegyo itu menangis. Air matanya tumpah, tak bisa Ia tahan lagi.  
"hiks, hiks, Kyu_Kyu_Hyun. Hiks, hiks. waeyo? Kau lupa dengan janji mu kah? Lupakah?" isak sungmin kencang. Menangis membuat beban dan fikiran tentang Kyuhyun berkurang. Sampai Ia terlelap tidur. Tanpa Ia sadari.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya lagi menuju sekolahnya. Tanpa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang menemaninya, seperti dulu.  
Sungmin memasuki kawasan gerbang sekolahnya. Dan sosok, yang Ia tangisi berada tepat di hadapannya. Cho Kyuhyun, sedang merangkul yeoja chingunya yang bernama Sora. Sungmin membuang muka, melihat adegan itu. Dan semakin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kelas. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika

.

"Sungmin, chakkaman" teriak seorang namja yang Sungmin kenal. Membuat Sungmin menoleh, ke arahnya.  
"Siwon~nie, annyeong" sapa Sungmin, dengan senyum yang di paksakan.  
"Min, kenapa matamu sembab seperti itu? Tanya Siwon dengan nada khawatir.  
"gwaenchana Siwon~ah" Sungmin tersenyum hambar, dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Di ikuti oleh Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa diam. Tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Sungmin.

Dan Siwon sadari, ada tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya. Siwon mencoba mencari siapa pemilik tatapan tajam itu. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan siapa pemiliknya.  
CHO KYUHYUN. Menatap Siwon dengan tatajam tajamnya. Death glare pun mengalir lewat tatapan tajam itu. Seakan mengisyaratkan. 'JAUHI SUNGMIN KU'

Siwon hanya bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam itu. Dan kembali mengikuti Sungmin, untuk menuju kelasnya.

*******************

"Kyu, kenapa aku selalu menangis melihat mu bersama Yeoja itu? Kau jahat kyu" Gumam Sungmin lirih, tanpa memperhatikan seongsanim, yang ada di depannya. Di pikiran Sungmin, hanya lah Kyuhyun. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Bahwa perasaanya selama ini, benar~benar berbeda dengan yang Ia pikirkan. Sungmin hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa 'KYUHYUN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYUKAINYA'  
Itulah pikiran Sungmin saat ini dan Mungkin seterusnya.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Sungmin selalu di dampingi Siwon kemana pun. Sementara Kyuhyun, selalu dengan yeoja chingunya. Kyu terlihat bahagia dari luar. Tapi siapa yang tahu. Bahwa yang di rasakannya. Benar~benar berbeda ketika bersama Sungmin. Sangat Berbeda.

Ketika bersama dengan Sora.

.

.

Sungmin duduk di bawah pepohonan yang teduh. Memejamkan matanya, secara perlahan. Menghela nafas panjang. Dan menikmati desiran angin, yang menerpa wajah cantiknya itu. Sungmin selalu berdiam di tempat ini. Taman Belakang sekolahnya. Ini adalah tempat persembuyian Sungmin. Ketika Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan beban yang Ia pikirkan.

Pohon yang rindang, angin yang selalu menerpa wajahnya ketika Ia duduk di bawah pohon. Wangi bunga, yang selalu Ia sukai di sekitar pohon itu. Membuat Sungmin lupa semua pikirannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun" gumam Sungmin pelan. Yang masih memejamkan matanya. Meresapi semua yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seorang namja tengah duduk di sampingnya. Memperhatikan wajah cantik 'tanpa cacat' milik Sungmin. Yang selalu namja itu anggap Sempurna. Namja itu mengikuti tingkah Sungmin. Menutup matanya Mengikuti namja cantik yang di sampingnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, namja itu pun membuka matanya. Karna merasa tidak mendapatkan respon sedikit pun dari sungmin. Namja itu menggeserkan tubuhnya, mendekati Sungmin. Mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan mengecup pelan pipi Sungmin.

Sontak tindakan itu membuat seorang Lee Sungmin, membuka matanya. Masih terdiam, membeku. Melihat namja yang masih menempelkan bibirnya itu, di pipi Sungmin.

Setelah menyadari Sungmin membuka matanya. Namja itu pun melepaskan ciuman di pipi Sungmin.

"Minnie~ bogoshipooo" ujar namja itu yang tiba~tiba memeluk Sungmin.

"hey, Kyunnie. Lepaskan aku" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat, dari namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"tidak akan ku lepaskan Min. Sebelum kau mendengarkan ceritaku"

"baiklah" Sungmin pun pasrah, diam dalam pelukan hangat milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang sudah 1 bulan ini Ia rindukan.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sebelum memulai menjelaskan perasaan nya pada Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, tau kah kah? kau selalu membuatku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri?"

"Aniyo. kenapa aku harus membuatmu bingung Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

"Karna, aku terlalu menyukaimu. 1 bulan, tidak melihatmu. Membuatku Gila Min. Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas, jika tidak melihatmu. Itu membuatku tidak tahan Min. Akhirnya, aku sadar dengan perasaanku ini. Saranghae Lee Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun, yang membuat Sungmin tercengang kaget, akibat penuturannya tadi.

'Jadi prasangka ku tentang Kyuhyun salah?' Itu lah yang bersarang di pikiran Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersama Sora Kyu?"

"Itu, karna aku benar~benar bingung dengan perasaanku Min. Kau tahu? kita sama~sama namja. Akhirnya aku mencoba melupakan perasaanku terhadapmu" Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau jahat Kyu"

"Tapi, semenjak kau dekat dengan Siwon. Itu membuatku kesal. Dia tidak tahu malu sekali, mendekatimu"

"Setidaknya, Siwon selalu berada di dekatku" ujar Sungmin, membela Siwon.

"Jadi, kau menyukai Siwon? Lalu aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas.

"Tentu saja aku lebih menyukai mu Kyu. Dari dulu aku sangatt menyukaimu. Kau tak akan bisa tergantikan oleh siapapun" Sungmin mengadahakan kepalanya. Untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Mencium pipi Kyuhyun Singkat.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

"nado Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

~~~ENDIIINGGGGGG~~~

RCL PLEASE!.


End file.
